A heart to heart at the lake
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass from an unlikely bond after having a heart to heart at the Black Lake. This story has been adopted from President of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All rights to respectful owner. This story has been adopted from President of the world. From chapter 7 grammar may not be as good as it's not my strongest point. Looking for beta.**

Harry Potter a scrawny twelve year old wizard boy tossed and turned in his bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unable to sleep it wasn't that his bed was uncomfortable his bed was fine. No the reason he was having trouble to night was that he had been there no less than 3 months and everyone already seemed to hate him and think he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Giving up all hope on sleeping that night he got out of bed threw on his invisibility cloak and left through the portrait hole.

He snuck through the halls careful not to run in to Filch or his cat Miss Norris. Once he was outside he made a b line for his favorite spot by the Black Lake. Once he was about fifteen feet from it he stopped because someone was already there. Sitting on his favorite log staring at the water was a blonde haired Slytherin he knew all too well Daphne Greengrass aka the Ice Quen of Slytherin.

As he was standing there trying to decide whether to leave or not she did the thing he lasted expected she spoke. "Well are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to sit down?" Harry uncomfortable sat down on the log with her and just stared at her unsure of what to say. "Sorry if I stole your favorite spot" Daphne said still staring at the lake.

"It's all right so why are you here" Harry said, now looking at the lake has well,. "I don't know I guess I just couldn't sleep" daphne said. looking at him now. Harry just rolled his eyes "That's not what I meant, I mean why are you talking to me I thought all you Slytherins hated me."

at this Daphne just broke out laughing "Merlin potter maybe you are has aragonite as Malfoy says nobody in Slytherin hates you well except for Malfoy of course." Harry just Looked at her stunned "but I thought that you all hated me" Daphne just rolled her eyes and said "why because Malfoy is a jerk?" "Because we're competitive when we play against you in Quidditch?" "Because our houses don't get along who cares?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped short when he realized she was right. Thay talked for hours and hours then she said something that truly astonished him "I know you didn't open the Chamber of Secrets even if you can speak parseltonge. " He looked at her but this time he didn't see an evil slytherin instead saw he saw a beautiful blonde girl with blue-gray eyes. "You know you're actually really pretty." Harry said with out even thinking Daphne looked at him blushed and said "come on the other students will be up soon and we don't want to be caught out of bed" Harry and Daphne and started walking towards the school.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners.**

Wattlebird Harry said as quietly as possible hoping to slip in the Gryffindor common room before anyone noticed he was gone. Sadly he was to late as he walked into the common room he saw that Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Neville were all ready up. "Harry where have you been" Ron said, Harry began to stutter he couldn't say he was with Daphne she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor they were supposed to hate each other. "I was in the library" Harry said thinking quickly Ron looked at him wide eyed "The library blimey Harry we've been here three months and you're already behind?" Hermione looked up from the book she was reading "If you want I could tutor you and you have no room to talk Ron I know for a fact that you're already flunking DADA and potions class."

Ron now looked embarrassed "Well Lockhart's a moron and Snape hates me all Slytherins hate Gryffindor. " all of the other Gryffindors murmured in agreement Hermione looked like she was about to say something but Harry interrupted her by saying "Common guys lets go to breakfast" he said this hoping to defuse the situation. Thankfully it worked and everyone shuffled through the portrait hole out of the common room and down to breakfast. Has Harry walked he couldn't help but think of last night and about the heart to heart he had had with Daphne and about what he had said afterwards.

He hadn't meant to say that she was pretty it just slipped out but looking back he realized he had meant it. She was very pretty with her beautiful blonde hair and blue-gray eyes she was one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. As Harry and the other Gryffindors entered the dining hall Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Daphne just sitting down with the other Slytherins. She looked at him he smiled and winked at her she turned around blushing slightly but maintaining her usual cold look.

"Harry what are you doing sit down" Ron said and Harry realized he had been standing there staring at the Slytherin table. He immediately sat down "So what's the plan" Hermione said Harry practicality hit himself with all that had been going on with Daphne he had completely forgotten about the Chamber Of Secrets. "I have no idea what to do I was hoping you did" Harry said and Hermione sat up straighter. Harry know that stroking her ego wasn't the best idea but he didn't care.

Harry knew he wasn't really paying attention to Hermione and from the look of boredom on Ron's face neither was he. Ron wasn't paying attention because he was a jerk but Harry on the other hand was to preoccupied thinking about Daphne to care what Hermione had found in the library last night. Last night Harry went pale at those words. Hermione had been in the library last night which meant she knew that he hadn't been. Which begged the question why hadn't she said anything?

"Hold on you were both in the library all night but Hermione came back in thirty minutes before you" Ron said susceptibility? Harry was at a loss for words he had no explanation but Hermione did she simply said "Harry stayed behind a few minutes because he had a project he needed to finish up." Harry stared at her now he definitely know that she was covering for him but why? He needed to ask but later when Ron wasn't around for now he was just thankful to Hermione "Come on let's get to potions before we're late." Harry, Ron, And Hermione all got up with the rest of the Gryffindor house and alongside ,much to Harry's surprised delight, Slytherin house started towards potions with Professor Snape. Although Harry had new thoughts towards slytherins one thing would never change and that was that Professor Snape hated him.

Harry had no idea why but Snape hated him with an unrelenting passion. Has Harry sat down and looked at Daphne he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be like his usual potions class. "Ok class let's begin" Snape said in his usual snide voice the class felt like it lasted forever but finally it ended and has Harry was leveling one of the Slytherins bumped into him. At first Harry thought it was an accident or Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle being a jerk. When he looked he realized someone had put a note in his hand. Has he read it his eyes widened realizing who it was from. The note read

 _Harry I really enjoyed our talk last night and I would like to have another one how about tonight? Meet me at the usual place to night at 1:00 see you soon. Love Daphne._

 _P.S. watch out for Granger I think she's onto us._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All rights to respectful owner.**

The day felt like it lasted forever but finally class where done and dinner was eaten. It was 11:30 and everyone in Gryffindor but Harry, Ron and Ginny had finished their homework and gone to bed. Hermione was sitting on a couch and reading a book waiting for Harry to finish so he could accompany her to the library. "Finally" Ron said exasperated, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading "Finish your homework Ron" she asked?

"Yeah and about bloody time why does Mcgonagall give us so much" Ron asked while rubbing his eyes. "She doesn't you just had to do double because you didn't do yours last week" Harry said closing his own book "Ready to go Harry" Hermione asked? "Wherever I'm going to bed you coming Gin" Ron asked yawning at the same time "definitely Ginny said getting up. As soon as they were out of earshot Harry turned to Hermione "Why did you cover for me at breakfast this morning?"

She looked at him "Well by the look on your face you obviously weren't going to come up with anything so I had to otherwise Ron would know that you're with Daphne." Harry stared at Hermione shell shocked and said "You know how why haven't you told anyone?" Hermione looked at him "Ok to answer your first question I followed you on my way back from the library last night." Harry looked at her even more surprised she continued "To answer your second question I honestly don't care this whole feud between the Gryffindors and Slytherins is stupid."

Harry just Looked at her "so you're not going to tell anyone" she looked at him more serious and said "No not if I can help it which I can by the way are you two a couple now or just friends? Harry said "I don't know maybe we're together maybe not I don't know I was going to ask her to night" Hermione smiled and said "well are you ready to go to the library now?" Harry looked at his watch 12:45 he looked up and said "definitely" at that they left through the portrait hole they snuck through the halls careful not to run in to Filch. Once they were outside Hermione left for the library and Harry made his way to the spot by the Black Lake.

Once again Daphne was sitting on the log "Hay have you been sitting here long" Harry said taking a seat next to her. She smiled at him and said "no just sat down five minutes ago where have you been?" Smiling back he said "Talking with Hermione you're right she did know but she promised not to say anything." Daphne laughed "Why are the girls the only ones who don't care about the stupid Gryffindor Slytherin feud?"

Harry smiled "I don't know maybe you're just smarter than the boys" Daphne just kept laughing and Harry loved it. He loved making her laugh and he loved watching her laugh everyone thought that she was some evil heartless soulless ice queen. In reality she was a beautiful, smart, caring and courageous girl. Who cares if she was a Slytherin he sure didn't and why should he?

The other Gryffindors wouldn't approve but he didn't care he had made up his mind he was in love with Daphne Greengrass. Still smiling he said "Hermione wanted to know if we were a couple or just friends? " She looked at him more seriously now and said "That's a good question what did you tell her?" Still looking at her he said "I said I didn't know and that I would ask you" she nodded and said "That's a good answer."

smiling again she said "so anyway how was your day?" Harry could tell she was trying to stall so she could have time to think but he didn't care he just wanted her to be happy. As he told her about his day he continued to think. he thought about what their life together would be like and it made him smile even more.

Harry was pulled out of his thought when he heard Daphne say softly "Harry can I tell you something I've never told anyone else?" Harry smiled and put his arm around Daphne reassuringly before saying "Of course you can tell me anything. "Daphne took a deep breath before saying the last thing Harry was expecting to hear "I'm not a pure-blood and my parents hate me for it." Harry looked at her stunned before saying "How is that even possible?"

Daphne didn't answer she wouldn't even meet his eyes Harry pulled her closer. She looked at him and he was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. Harry was stunned here was Daphne Greengrass the one everyone called cold and heartless crying into his shoulder because her parents hated her for not being a pure-blood.

Harry was genuinely sorry for her but he was also mad at her parents. They treated her so badly that she was brought to tears right before him. And why because they didn't like the fact she wasn't a pure-blood. He began running his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

she looked up at him her blue-gray eyes still filled with tears "you didn't hate me" she said calming down. Harry looked at her surprised and a little hurt that she thought so little of him "hate you I could never hate you Daphne I love you." the words came out before he could stop himself Daphne just stared at him before taking his face and bring his lips to hers. Harry thought the kiss was amazing it felt like a thousand fireworks going off inside of him.

Harry wanted nothing more than to be locked in that moment forever with her. Sadly nothing lasts forever and has Daphne pulled away from the kiss all Harry could say was "Wow." Daphne giggled as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was still curious about how she wasn't a pure-blood even though both her parents were wizards.

Harry understood that her past was a sensitive subject for her like his was for him. He didn't care how long it took for her to open up as long as she was happy he was happy. Harry glanced at his watch and ground "It's five thirty I've gotta get back to bed before anyone notices I'm gone." Daphne looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said in a sweet voice "please don't go not yet."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead before saying "I've got to go last time I was late getting back Hermione had to cover for me" Daphne ground before saying "fine but at least kiss me before you go." Harry grinned before giving his new girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips and then started running towards the Gryffindor common room. "Wattlebird" Harry whispers quietly the portrait hole opened and he was relieved to find that no one was up yet.

Quiet as a mouse Harry slipped into his bed and fell asleep for the first time in three days. Harry was awoken an hour late by Ron "Harry wake up it's time for breakfast."  
Harry sat up rubbing his eyes and looked around "where's Hermione" Harry asked still half asleep. Ron looked at him worried "I thought you knew she hasn't come back from the library yet."

Harry sat up straighter and said "what do you mean she should be back by now." Ron looked more worried and said "I mean you came back from the library last night and she didn't and I want to know why you didn't come back together?" Harry looked at Ron seriously, he had a response plan scene last night, and simply said "she told me she needed to finish up some homework and I should go ahead. Thankfully Ron believed Harry's lie "she's probably still there will meet her at breakfast" Ron said optimistically.

"You're probably right we'll see her at breakfast" Harry said as they were walking out of the portrait hole. As they entered the dining hall Harry smiled at Daphne but she didn't do anything. She didn't even ecological him she just stared coldly at him harry thought this was weird but shook it off as he sat down with Ron. "She still isn't here maybe something's wrong" Ron said worriedly.

"No she probably just lost track of time" Harry said sounding more confident than he really was "if you say so" Ron said worry still obvious in his voice. "Common let's get to potions class" Harry said getting up with the rest of the Gryffindor house. Once they had reached the classroom they took their seats and Snape came in and began the lesson. Twenty minutes into the lesson Dumbledore popped his head through the door and said "professor may barrow Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley?"

Snape looked at him coldly before saying "very well Potter Wesley I expect you to read the rest of the chapter on your own tonight." Harry and Ron nodded has they collected there things and exited with Dubledore. "So what's all this about" Ron asked has walked down the hallway. "I'm afraid it's a somewhat sensitive matter" Dumbledore said has they walked once they reached the medical wing Dumbledore said "It's right through here I must warn you it's a bit of a shock." has Harry and Ron entered the room they both gasped at what they saw Hermione was laying there on a gurney petrified.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners.**

Ron stared at the petrified body of one of his best friends one of his only friends in the world. And then in a flash he was being slammed against a wall by Ron with his wand pointed at his throat. "What the hell Potter you said she was late getting back from the library" Ron snarled "I know it's all my fault" Harry said in defeat. "you're goddamn right it is" Ron yelled refusing to release his grip on Harry's throat.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came into the room "Mr. Wesley release Mr. Potter this instant" she yelled wall trying to pry Ron's hands from Harry's throat. "What on earth has gotten into you two" she said wall separating Harry and Ron. "This is his fault he said he was in the library with Hermione last night he should have protected here's he's the heir of slytherin he did this" Ron shouted wall pointing at Hermione. "Mr. Wesley that is a very serious accusation I was in the library myself last night and can attest to seeing Mrs. Granger but not Mr. Potter."

Poppy spoke as if this resolved the issue but it only succeeded in making Ron more angry "WHAT!" Ron screamed "You told me that you were with Hermione last night" Ron said in disbelieve. "If you weren't with her than ware where you" Ron shouted his wand pointed once again at Harry. "I can't say so if you're going to attack me attack me" Harry said determined to protect Daphne at all costs.

Ron hesitated before lowering his wand "Fine have your secrets but until you tell me where you were we are no longer friends" Ron said wall shooting death glares at him. "because i refuse to be friends with the heir of Salazar Slytherin" hearing this broke Harry's heart. "I'll see you at dinner" Ron said storming out of the room left alone Harry knelt down beside the petrified body of Hermione. "I'm so sorry" Harry whispered trying not to cry but tears forming in his eyes anyways.

"This is all my fault" Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes and leaving the room. The rest of the day went by too slow for Harry's taste Ron wouldn't even look at him let alone say one word to him. Finally dinner came Ron sat as far away from him as possible Dumbledore gave his usual speech but said something at the end Harry didn't expect. "One more thing before we all enjoy our dinner do to certain happenings with some students a mandatory curfew of ten o'clock is being placed and no student may wander the halls alone."

immediately students began to whisper seeing as rumors spread quickly at Hogwarts "So what happened" Dean Thomas of Gryffindor shouted. "you want to know what happened I'll tell you Hermione Granger is lying in the hospital wing petrified and it's all Harry Potter Heir of slytherin's fault" Ron shouted making the hole dining hall go silent. "That's not true" Harry shouted "Than where you" Ron shouted at Harry everyone looked at him he gulped looked at Daphne. "I won't say" Harry said firmly "TELL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH" Ron screamed "he was with me" a female voice said everyone looked to see who it was but harry didn't he know the vice belonged to Daphne Greengrass.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners**

"you want to know what happened I'll tell you Hermione Granger is lying in the hospital wing petrified and it's all Harry Potter Heir of slytherin's fault." Ron shouted making the hole dining hall go silent "That's not true" Harry shouted "Than where you" Ron shouted at Harry. Everyone looked at him, he gulped looked at Daphne "I won't say" Harry said firmly. "TELL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH" Ron screamed "he was with me" a female voice said everyone looked to see who it was but harry didn't he know the voice belonged to Daphne Greengrass.

"YOU LYiNG SON OF A BITCH" Ron screamed as he lunged across the table tackling Harry to the ground punching him in the face as much as he could. Harry did nothing to defend himself he figured he deserved it, all of it for Hermione for the Chamber for everything it was all his fault. "YOU LYING TRADER YOU SAID SHE WAS WITH YOU, YOU SAID SHE'D BE SAFE AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS BEING PETRIFIED? YOU WHERE SNOGING THAT SLYTHERIN HORE" those words seat something of in Harry he didn't even know existed, a fire that consumed his mind until he found himself on top of Ron dealing his own set of faster more powerful punches.

"NEVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN" Harry creamed in between punches. Most of the teachers were still in shock at the recent revelations but a few were able to pull apart the fighting students. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley stop this at once" Minerva McGonagall said pulling apartment the fighting students with the help of Professor Snape. Once Harry and Ron were pulled apart McGonagall looked at them both with furry in her eyes.

"Go get yourselves checked out by Madam Pomfrey immediately and then report to Professor Dumbledore's office and twenty-five points from both of you." Harry looked to where Daphne was just sitting but saw no one there he assumed that she had left when the fighting began and to be perfectly honest he couldn't blame her. Needless to say Madam Pomfrey was not happy with the state of the boys when they came in. After they explained what happened she began braiding them wall she used healing spells and if that wasn't bad enough professor Lockhart stopped by to talk to Harry. "Harry" he said in a very enthusiastic tone "My my you certainly know how to make a scene dating the Ice Queen getting in a fight with your best friend. I am impressed of course it will take a lot more than that to reach my level of fame but you're getting there."

They left twenty minutes later Ron had not talked to Harry the entire time they were getting healed although he did shoot death glares at him from time to time. "Look" Harry said breaking the ice "I'm sorry I attacked you at dinner" Ron didn't do anything he didn't even look at Harry. "Say something anything please" Harry begged but Ron still wouldn't look at him when they finally reached Dumbledore's office. They hadn't even knocked when they heard a voice say "enter" when they entered Harry was surprised to see Daphne sitting across from Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Please take seat Mr. Potter Mr. Weasley" he heard McGonagall say in a stern voice has Harry sat down he smiled at Daphne she smiled back and took his hand in hers. Once they were seated Snape began to speak "tell me Mr. Potter how did you come to date one of my Slytherin's" he said contempt dripping from his vice. Harry sat up straighter "Well Sir it all started a few days ago you see I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to go to the Black Lake when I got there I saw Daphne just sitting there staring at the water." "At approximately what time was this" Snape said a cruel smile playing across his lips "around eleven o'clock" Harry said sheepishly.

"I thought so forty points for being out past curfew" Snape said coldly "Hold on how come he gets docked points but the snake doesn't" Ron asked in outraged. "You're very right Mr. Wesley forty points from slytherin for being out past curfew" McGonagall said. Snape glared at her before saying "very well continue Mr. Potter" Harry felt Daphne squeeze his hand before continuing. "Has I said I decided to go to the Black Lake when I got there I saw Daphne sitting there staring at the water she motioned for me to come sit with her. We just started to talk and by the time we finished it was one o'clock so we went back to our common rooms and that's it."

"This is all Very interesting Mr. Potter but it doesn't explain why you and Mr. Wesley got into a fight Mr. Wesley would you care to elaborate on that" McGonagall said looking at Ron expectly. "Gladly professor you see I've been thinking about how a Gryffindor like Harry could ever love a Slytherin like Daphne and I've finally figured it out." Ron said looking at Daphne a smile on his face "A love potion would do the trick wouldn't you say professor." "THAT'S A BLOODY LIE" Harry shouted he was about to stand up and punch Ron when he felt a hand on his arm.

Harry began to calm down when he herd Daphne's voice in his ear whispering "Please don't Harry please calm down don't get into another fight." "STOP WISPERING TO HIM YOU HORE" Ron shouted pushing Daphne off her char and on to the floor with a thud. Harry looked at her and her eyes said it all "Kick his ass" Dumbledore watching all of this muttered under his breath "And I just had this office cleaned" and Harry jumped Ron. the fighting lasted twenty minutes even with McGonagall and Snape holding back Ron and Harry ,Ron came out the worst with a broken nose, busted lip, and black eye.

"Enough all of you have detection for the next month" McGonagall snarled angrily "now leave and Mr. Potter you will report directly to Madam Pomfrey and submit yourself to a full set of love potion detectors now leave." "Actually professor if Mr. Potter and Mrs. Greengrass could stay behind I would like to have a chat with them in private first" Dumbledore said looking at his deputy Headmistress "Very well" McGonagall said leaving along with Ron and Snape.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners**

Once McGonagall, Snape, and Ron had left the room Dumbledore turned to Harry and Daphne. "Lemon drop", he said gesturing to the bowl of yellow candies on his desk. Harry reached for one, but Daphne swatted his hand away. Dumbledore chuckled remembering James and Lily smiling he said, "Well let's get to it then." And in a much more serious tone than Harry usually heard him use, he said "We all know that those love potion detectors won't turn up anything."

Harry and Daphne both nodded, "So what's there to discuss?" Harry said somewhat confused. "The effect your relationship will have on the rest of the student body and faculty", Dumbledore said as though it was obvious. "Harry a Gryffindor and Slytherin haven't entered into a relationship since Merlin took Morgana as his wife", Dumbledore said still smiling. "Wait, Merlin went to Hogwarts but he lived thousands of years ago", Harry said dumbfounded.

"Harry", Daphne said gently, "Hogwarts is one of the oldest wizarding institutions in the world even older than Brakebills." "What's Brakebills?" Harry said confused. "It's a wizarding school in America," Daphne clarified. "We're off topic, back to the point" Dumbledore said. "Remember how Mr. Wesley reacted. He's just one person make no mistake there will be others, many others. What you're doing is dangerous. I want to be absolutely sure that you are prepared to handle the storm that is coming."

Dumbledore looked at the two children in front of him wondering if they truly understood what they were getting into. " We do professor, I'm sure of it," Daphne said taking Harry's hand in her own. "I hope so. We'll enough dreary talk", he said taking both their hands. "I offer you my blessing and wish you both a long and happy relationship now off to bed both of you." Once they had left Dumbledore's office Daphne turned to Harry, "C'mon Harry, let's go get these detectors over with."

It wasn't long before Harry and Daphne both stood in front of a very irritated looking Madam Pomfrey. She immediately sighed and said, "What's broken this time?" Harry smiled and replied, "Nothing, I was ordered by Professor McGonagall to submit myself for love potion detectors." The Medical Witch looked a bit surprised and said "I'm fresh out. I'll have to have Professor Snape buy some more. Report back here tomorrow morning before breakfast, and I will administrator the test."

Nodding Harry and Daphne both left. "Come on", Daphne said. "Let's go to our spot by the lake." Smiling, Harry pulled her closer and giving her a small kiss on the cheek "Ok. Let's go." They walked hand in hand down to their favorite log by the Black Lake, a comfortable silence between them, instead of sitting on the log that laid down on the beach.

Harry laid his head on the log and Daphne laid her head on Harry's chest. For a while they just stayed like that looking up at the stars. Hours passed without a word between them. Finely Daphne spoke. "My mom is an alcoholic." Daphne said in a quiet voice. "What?" Harry said, confused by this random statement.

"That's how it happened. Why I'm not a pure-blood. She got drunk one night, and slept with a muggle bartender. Nine months later I was born." Harry looked at her stunned. She was now visibly crying. "Daph I'm so sorry come here," Harry said pulling Daphne close to him. She kept crying into him.

"My dad or stepdad, whatever you want to call him, He's always telling me, reminding me, that I'm a filthy mudblood, and that I'm not his daughter." Daphne said all this while crying into Harry's comforting embrace. "Sush, sush, don't listen to him you're perfect and beautiful Daphne, and I love you just the way you are," Harry said, while holding her and kissing the top of her head. "You really mean that?" Daphne said calming down, not willing to look him in the eyes. "Every word daph, I meant every word," Harry said, turning her head so she met his eyes, and giving Daphne a long and passionate kiss to prove it. "Thank you Harry. I Thought you would hate me like my parents." Harry looked at her stunned, and a little hurt. "Daphne I could never hate you I love you," Harry said, giving her another kiss.

"It's late, we should head back inside," Harry said, taking Daphne's hand and helping her up. They walked hand in hand up to the castle. Once they reached it, Harry turned to her. "You want me to walk you to the dungeons?" he asked, smiling at her. "No, I can make it on my own, besides you should get to bed," she said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Harry silently made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, hoping that everyone was in bed. "Balderdash!" Harry said, quietly as he could. At first he thought no one was awake. However, he wasn't that lucky and came face to face with Ron Weasley, looking madder than he had ever seen him before. Ron said, "Well well, and where have you been traitor?"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Okay so this is where it mainly becomes my work. President of the world sent me a small fraction of this chapter and I continued from there. As always sorry about my awful grammar looking for a beta. If your intrested in betaing for this or any other my other stories please message me :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Harry silently made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, hoping that everyone was in bed. "Wattlebird." Harry said, quietly as he could. At first he thought no one was awake. However, he wasn't that lucky and came face to face with Ron Weasley, looking madder than he had ever seen him before. Ron said, "Well well, and where have you been traitor?"

"I really don't want to do this right now Ron I'm tired and I'm sure you are to" Harry said diplomatically he didn't want to get in to get into an argument this late at night. "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR BLOODY TIRED POTTER WHERE DOING THIS NOW YOU TRAITOR" Ron yelled. Harry side it looked like Ron was determined to have it out now he could already see others coming in to the common room to see what all the fuss was about. "What in the bleeding hell is going on down here I was asleep when your racket woke me up" Seamus Finnigan said exasperated.

"Potter was out late with that Slytherin again" Ron seethed. "Where you caught?" Seamus asked "No Ron's just making a big deal out of nothing" Harry said. "It is a big deal he cannot see her at all she's dark there all dark down there in Slytherin" Ron said contempt dripping off his tongue.

"Look Ron you need to understand your a biased twat. You go on about this and that being unfair, and how you are fed up,with this and that. Well news flash your pathetic and need to grow up. Otherwise I think this friendship will need to end." Harry said with almost venom dripping off his tongue.

Most of Gryffindor house was in the common room now listening in. Ron's face was now as red as his hair.

"That's it heir of Slytherin I call for your banishment from Gryffindor house. All those for my decision." To Harry's shock and pain most of the house raised their hands. Suddenly their was a loud bang and Harry's trunk came flying down the stairs. Obviously the magic of Hogwarts had done this. His trunk was floating and Weasley was looking smug.

"Get out of here Potter it's clear your not welcome." Weasley said with utter hate. Harry just wanting to get out of there pulled his trunk that seemed to have packed it self, as it hovered behind him. Left the common room that was in total silence.

After Harry had left the Gryffindor's started muttering.

"I can't believe Harry would betray us like that." Lavender Brown whispered.

Whilst somewhere angry others where shocked. That tinny majority who did not vote for Weasley's stupid idea had all quietly left the room. Whilst Ronald Weasley was looking like Christmas had come a few weeks early.

Back outside the portrait whole Harry was stumped. What on earth was he to do. The Fat Lady well was gone, and he could not go back in any way. What he ha drained to notice was his robes where just black now. They had lost their Gryffindor features. He was sitting on his trunk which had now stopped floating when he realised what he and to do. He pulled out his wand and tapped his trunk to make it feather light and began pulling it towards the gargoyle, he now knew led to Dumbledores office. He reached the gargoyle and the password sherbet lemon was still the same, so he quickly hurried up to his office. Then hesitating for a moment knocked.

"Enter." Came a chipper voice.

Harry entered slowly, after carefully shutting the door he left his trunk near it.

"Oh Harry my boy what do I owe this fine surprise. Please take a seat my boy lemon drop?"

Harry shook hilooked miserable.

"Something that matter my boy?" Dumbledore said before taking sight of Harry's robes.

"Oh I see." Dumbledore looked somber. "Harry I am terribly sorry for what it must feel like. I can have you a private room set up tell we can see if you can go,back to Gryffindor tower, or failing that resorted." Dumbledore said.

"I don't want to go back sir, it just feel all wrong going there now." The once warm and homely feel and amtomospher that Harry used to fell when think about or seeing the Gryffindor common room was now gone.

"Well resorting it is then. But I feel you would not want it to be public. So will do it up here over Christmas okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Tomorrow is the last day of term my boy, so il excuse you from classes. The next day of course everyone goes home for the Christmas breaks. I of course will tell the charming miss Greengrass of your location and allow her to miss class if she would so wish."

"T-thank you sir." Harry croaked out.

"Now come my boy will show you to a room."

Dumbledore made Harry's trunk float along behind them. Where they soon found them selfs in a basement area off the entrance hall. Dumbledore whispered roast potatoes to a portrait of pigs playing Qudditch and a stone door slid open.

In the room was a small common area with a fire and a sofa and arm chair. A small table and book shelf. Then two other doors one that clearly led to a bed room. The other no doubt to a bathroom.

"Harry my boy if you need food other than at meal times, there kitchens are just across the corridor tickle the pear of the portrait and it will be clear from there on how to access the kitchens. At meal times food will appear on your table. There a fine selection of reading material on that book shelf." Dumbledore gestured to it. Dumbledore then tapped Harry's trunk with his which floated softly to the floor and Harry's possessions went flying out his books onto the book shelf. His toiletries through one door and his other possessions through the other. Then his trunk went off into the room his remain possessions did. "Your trunk should be back to normal wight now. Oh and only your self, miss Greengrass and teacher will be able to access this room even with the password for your safety my boy. If anyone tries to follow in they will find it most impossible. I'd of course allow miss Granger but she's indisposed sadly currntly." Dumbledore said the last part very sadly.

Harry nodded. "Thank you sir, for everything."

"Not an issue my boy please try get some sleep, and I'm sorry for everything you have been put through." Harry nodded and watched Dumbledore leave.

Harry wasted no time in getting ready for bed. Looking at the clock in his room it was midnight. When he was in bed pulling the purple hangings shut around his four poster bed Harry fell asleep sobbing at the betrayal he felt.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short but the next one should be a long one. All rights to respectful owners. Apologies for awful grammar, looking for beta. Hope you enjoy :)**

The next day Harry woke up and did not know why he felt rubish. Then the previous night came back to him. A new emotion came to him anger. He really could not believe how they could all just do that to him, and for what being in a relationship with a Slytherin. It was pathetic Gryffindor turn that back on each other while the other houses all seem to have a form of unity.

He decided not to bother getting dressed yet and went out of his bed room. The second he left the room he felt a thud and someone embrace him.

Daphne had been waiting for him. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If we had not started going out you'd not have had to go through all this." Her eyes where full of tears.

"Daphne it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault except Weasley and the majority of Gryffindor. You know what I'm not upset anymore."

"Really?" Daphne said through her sobs.

Harry nodded. "I'm furious with them. Come let's sit down and we can talk."

Daphne nodded and the pair went to sit on the sofa.

They sat in silence tell Daphne finally spoke. "Err so Harry what's going to happen to you now?"

"Well it's simple I'm getting resorted." Harry said.

"Wait what that's incredibly rare in Hogwarts history it has only happened twice before." Daphne said in shock.

"Really I didn't know that." Harry said.

"Yeah it's not a common thing to happen. But you think you have any idea where your going to end up?" Daphne asked

"You can keep a secret right Daphne?"

She nodded and giggled but said, "Of course Harry."

Harry paused for a slight moment. "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry said very fast.

Daphne mouth formed a perfect o in shock. "What!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." Harry said. "And well I never told anyone that."

"Well I can understand why you would not have. But why did you not let it?" She questioned.

"Well after Hagrid telling me about all dark wizards coming from there. Weasley saying the same things. Oh and Malfoy being unpleasant and a prat it sort of turned me away from it." Harry explained.

Daphne nodded in understanding.

"Harry can I ask you a question now?" Daphne asked tentatively.

Harry nodded.

"Your a Potter the last Potter. It is well known the Potter fortune is the largest in Britain so why do you where clothes that seem like rags on you?"

"That's a fair question Daphne. Well you know who I use to be best friends with and well he's always moaning about how poor he is, so well I didn't want to make him feel well bad. Oh and when I first went to Diagon alley Hagrid would not let me buy anything that weren't on my school list." Harry said.

"That bastard didn't deserve a friend like you Harry look how he treated you."

Harry nodded sadly.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for your self that bastard is a waste of space okay Harry!" Daphne said angrily.

Harry nodded but smiled weakly at her.

"You know Harry now your free from that Weasle, you could always owl order new clothes. Personally I don't care what you wear but it will do wonders for your confidence. As well as your standing if you do wind up with me in Slytherin. I can help take your measurements if you like?"

"You know what Daphne that sounds like a great idea." Harry smiled at her.

She looked relived. "Thew thought it might offend you." She said.

"Of course not." Harry beamed.

So after lunch Daphne had gone to her dormitory and had come back with numerous magazines. All in all,it had been an enjoyable experience. Harry had detailed it with his Grinngotts vault details and had Daphne send it off for him. Then they just spent the night together doing their homework tell Daphne had to go back to the Slytherin common room due to curfew.

Harry said goodnight to Daphne hugging her good night, and she even gave him a peck on the cheek. Causing the pair to blush heavily. With that Harry shut his door for the night. With the holidays starting tomorrow Harry decided to get an early night. Knowing he'd be in for many late nights probably. So Harry changed into his pyjamas and was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillows.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
